Sexo con los héroes de Konoha
by ahndromeda
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo. One shots varios de cómo sería tener sexo con cada uno de los personajes de Naruto. Primero y único libro heterosexual. Léanlo con precaución. Recomendaciones son aceptadas, podes pedirme el personaje que quieras ;D Pásense que les va a gustar.
1. Sai

Sai y tu llevan más de un tiempo juntos. Ya casi toda la aldea lo sabe, aunque muchos lo dudan por la obvia falta de emociones del pálido. En la mayoría de las ocasiones tuviste que demostrar que estaban juntos frente a los demás, dándole un beso mientras estaba desprevenido o abrazándolo constantemente. Éste le costaba adaptarse y más de una vez se sorprendió por el afecto que le dabas. Antes de hacerte enojar (como más de una vez paso con Sakura) siempre consultaba sus libros para saber cómo corresponderte apropiadamente. Se notaba el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo de su parte.

Pero eso no era suficiente y no encontrabas la forma de hacérselo entender sin sonar demasiado desesperada. Un último intento y seguramente te darías por vencida.

Ambos estaban en su habitación en la Academia Anbu como casi todas las tardes, ya que al vivir solo era mucho mejor para pasar tiempo íntimamente.

Y ese día era de esos, en los que era necesario la soledad. Ya que Sai finalmente estaba haciéndote un retrato en paños menores, como muchas veces antes te había pedido y te negaste por la falta de confianza.

Miraste atentamente y pudiste notar como estaba totalmente sumido en tu cuerpo acostado y en el futuro cuadro frente a él.

-Ya casi terminamos-. Dijo mientras daba notoriamente los últimos retoques. Clavaste tu mirada en su cuerpo y no pudiste evitar sentir un calor en todo tu cuerpo. La temperatura en Konoha ese día estaba por las nubes y eso no ayudaba para nada. Tampoco la camiseta corta que Sai traía y dejaba ver sus brazos al descubierto. Te contrajiste un poco en tu lugar e intentaste calmar tus aguas, algo totalmente inútil porque ya hacía bastante que fantaseabas con él mientras te tocabas en la soledad de tu habitación, y nada al fin sucedía.

-Listo - Dijo Sai mostrando su sonrisa característica que ya te habías aprendido de memoria. Tomó el cuadro con cuidado y lo giró para mostrártelo. -Sai, ¡Esta hermoso! – Dijiste sonriendo, olvidándote de todo lo que habías estado pensando antes. Cada vez que él te hacía algo no podías evitar emocionarte, así que te levantaste olvidándote que solo te cubría una pequeña manta.

Al sentir la tela caer de tu cuerpo quedaste helada, mientras mirabas totalmente sorprendida a Sai, que estaba más rojo que un tomate, aunque no podía sacar la vista de tu ahora descubierto cuerpo.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, así que dudando dejó el cuadro en su lugar y se paró para alcanzarte la manta otra vez. Una gota de sudor caía de su frente cuando se agachó así que en ese instante supiste que era ahora o nunca.

-Se te cayó – Dijo asumiendo lo obvio. Te tendió la tela y te acercaste lentamente hasta quedar casi pegada a su pecho. Tomaste sus manos que tenían una punta cada una y las guiaste para que te rodeara con la manta.

Sabías que ibas por el camino correcto cuando escuchaste como tragaba en seco arriba tuyo. Sonreíste para tus interiores y decidiste ir más allá. Tomaste una de sus pálidas manos mientras la otra sostenía los dos lados de la manta, y la guiaste lentamente por el largo de tu espalda, bajando cada vez más.

Sentiste un estremecimiento de su parte y al llegar casi al borde del comienzo, se soltó de tu agarre y rápidamente te hizo un nudo en la espalda. Tragó en seco y se alejó exaltado.

Nunca sentiste tanta decepción como en ese momento. Ya era el colmo. - ¡Qué diablos Sai! – Gritaste sintiéndote rechazada. -Soporté toda tu indiferencia al comienzo y me dije a mi misma que iba a pasar, que ese es el Sai del que estoy enamorada… Pero ¡Ya no sé cómo pedírtelo demonios! – Gritaste otra vez mientras corrías por la habitación buscando tu ropa. El susodicho se quedó callado y sorprendido. – Creí que había hecho todo bien -Dijo con calma – Yo me aseguré de ponerte contenta cada segundo. No comprendo – Terminó de decir mientras te seguía con la mirada. Al escuchar lo que dijo no pudiste evitar que la vena resaltara de tu frente y ahora con más rapidez terminaste de vestirte.

Caminaste a pasos agigantados hacia la salida, pero su mano en tu brazo te detuvo. - ¡Suéltame! – Dijiste mientras intentabas zafar de su agarre. -Te pedí que cualquier cosa que te molestara de mi actitud me lo comentaras, y estuviste de acuerdo. Por favor, ¿Hay algo de lo que no me di cuenta? – Dijo y dejaste de luchar contra su brazo. Respiraste hondo y giraste la cabeza enojada, para enfrentarlo. Al ver sus intensos ojos en los tuyos, tus piernas flaquearon y bajaste la cabeza avergonzada. – Sexo… - Susurraste. - Mmm ¿Qué? – Dijo acercándose más a tu cara. - ¡Sexo! – Gritaste entre enfadada y sonrojada. - ¡No estoy loca! También eres hombre, ¿No tienes deseos? ¡Nunca me tocaste un pelo! Nunca pasamos más que besos y ya estoy cansada… – Dijiste bajando cada vez más la voz, terminando en un susurro, mirando hacia otro lado.

Escuchaste su risita tonta encima de tu cabeza y ya te colmó la paciencia. Unas lágrimas de rabia salieron rebeldes de tus ojos y ya teniendo suficiente levantaste la cabeza para gritarle una vez más.

Pero tu voz nunca salió.

Un beso te calló por completo y quedaste totalmente sorprendida. Sai caminó unos pasos y te acorraló contra la pared para que no intentaras escapar. Se separó de tus labios y te miro de una forma neutra pero muy profunda. - ¿Qué era tan gracioso? – Dijiste un poco aturdida por el beso. – No tienes idea de cuanto leí para esto. – Dijo y lo miraste totalmente confundida. – Yo también te deseo. – Dijo sin filtro e instintivamente te sonrojaste. – Me reí porque hace meses que vengo leyendo y estudiando para poder hacerte sentir bien, ya que nunca había hecho nada semejante. No quería que algo saliera mal y te alejaras. Estaba intentado saber para ti. Le pedí consejos a Kakashi- Sensei y Pude leer unos libros de Jiraiya. Quería saber lo suficiente. -Susurró. - Si eso te ocurría podrías habérmelo dicho. – Dijo ya más tranquilo. En tu caso, ya habías dejado de escuchar en el momento en que te dijo que había hecho todo eso solo para tu placer. Te limpiaste el resto de las lágrimas y te abalanzaste a sus labios.

Sai se quedó un poco estático, pero al instante te siguió el ritmo. Comenzaron a besarse vorazmente mientras lentamente lo llevabas a su cama. Caminaron como pudieron hasta el borde, y Sai se sentó mientras te acomodabas arriba de sus piernas. De los labios comenzaba a brotar saliva y los jadeos no tardaron en aparecer.

Tomaste las manos de Sai que descansaban en tu cintura y las guiaste otra vez a tu trasero. Esta vez el morocho apretó despacio y luego con más confianza. Pasaba las manos por tu muslo y volvía a tu trasero, que lo estaba moldeando a su gusto. Despegó su boca de la tuya como pudo y siguió dándote besos ensalivados en la comisura y así por tus mejillas, bajando hasta que hizo un camino húmedo hasta tu cuello, que te tomó por sorpresa y dejaste salir un gemido totalmente ahogado. -Ahh… Mhhp… Sai…- No podías más que suspirar su nombre, ya que su lengua estaba haciendo un trabajo espectacular. Te retorciste un poco y sentiste entre tus piernas lo que tanto estabas deseando, crecer cada vez más. Contrajiste un poco tu cuerpo e instintivamente comenzaste a mover tus caderas arriba de su semi erección. Escuchaste los quejidos de Sai en tu cuello y eso te excitó mucho más. Nunca demostraba más de lo necesario y escucharlo jadeando debajo de ti hacía que te pusieras a mil. – S-sai… - Intentaste decir, pero éste seguía sumido en lo suyo. Lo tomaste de la cabeza y juntaron sus frentes, mientras comenzaban a jadear más profundamente por la rapidez de tus movimientos. – ¿N-no crees que hace mucho calor? – Dijiste respirando entrecortadamente, obviando lo que Sai tenía que hacer en el paso siguiente. - ¿Mmh? – Dijo confundido. Te reíste tiernamente y te acércate seductoramente a su oído. -La ropa… - Susurraste de la forma más caliente posible, y luego besaste el lóbulo de su oreja. – C-claro- Dijo atontado y te alejó para tomar el borde de la camiseta que inútilmente te habías vuelto a poner.

Lentamente pasó por tu cabeza y se quedó maravillado mirando tus rozados pezones. No pudiste evitar sonrojarte y pasaste tus manos por sus brazos en camino al borde de la suya. Se la terminaste de sacar y al instante que se abrazó a tu cuerpo, tomó el mando de la situación. Te apretó contra su pecho y tomó tu trasero excitantemente para volver a moverte encima de él a su gusto. Ahora sentías su pene en su completa forma, aunque ambos seguían con los pantalones.

Ambos retomaron los jadeos y al estar al frente de su pálido cuello no pudiste evitar besar esa blanquecina piel que te pertenecía. Ahora sí iban a ver que ambos estaban juntos, con pruebas que lo comprobaran. Besabas y mordías su cuello entre jadeos ya que te encantaba su agitada respiración en tu oído y lo activo que se había vuelto. -Ahh… Sai, mmm, ahhgg…- Pasabas tu lengua descontrolada por todos lados, terminando en su boca otra vez.

Desprevenida, Sai te tomó un poco más fuerte y te levantó llevándote a la cabecera de la cama. Te dejó con delicadeza y se arrodilló encima de ti. Mirándote fijamente todo sudado y despeinado, respirando por la boca como podía. – Te amo. – Dijo seriamente. Te quedaste sin palabras y con los ojos como Os. Aunque intentabas recobrar la respiración lo tomaste del cuello y se fundieron en otro gran beso. – Y-yo... Te amo, te amo mucho. – Dijiste sinceramente cuando se separaron, pero Sai no dijo nada. Intentaste disculparte, pero él te hizo callar con otro beso.

Más besos húmedos se hicieron presentes y Sai siguió su camino por tu cuello hasta tus pezones, que estaban rojos y parados por la falta de atención. Se relamió los labios y dejó un hilo de saliva caer de su boca hacia estos. Sin hacerte esperar más enterró su cara en tus senos. Lamía uno desenfrenadamente, mientras el otro lo estimulaba con la saliva que había dejado. – Ahh… sí sí… me encanta… te amo… mmmgh- Decías entre jadeos, sin prevenir que su mano sobrante estaba caminando sigilosamente hacia tu entrepierna.

En ese instante, te pusiste a pensar que no te había mentido, porque lucía como todo un experto en el tema. Apretaste las piernas al sentir como su mano se abría camino por entre algunos de tus cabellos púbicos y arqueaste la espalda cuando apretó toda tu vagina descaradamente. - ¡AHH…! MMmg ahh. – Gritas te por la intromisión y Sai al instante levantó la cabeza de entre tus pechos. – ¿Te gusta? ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? – Te preguntó inocente. Lo miraste a los ojos jadeando y notaste como tenía cara de preocupación. Parecía que sus manos estaban separadas de su cuerpo, porque no lucía como la persona que te estaba haciendo gemir así. Por un momento habías olvidado que también era su primera vez. – L-lo estás haciendo… f-fantastico Sai, me encanta… - Dijiste totalmente entre jadeos. Él solo sonrió y te lamió la mejilla. Comenzó a frotarte en la entrepierna y volvió a besarte todo el largo de tu húmedo cuello. Movió el dedo mayor cerca de tu clítoris y juraste en ese momento poder ver las estrellas a través del techo. – S-AI AHHH DEMONIOS MMGHHM – Arqueaste más la espalda y comenzaste a menear las caderas para tener más contacto con ese dedo intruso. Un escalofrío recorrió toda tu espalda cuando Sai tomó entre dos dedos ese pequeño botón placentero. - ¡Aahh…! – Gemiste alto cuando sentiste que ya estabas por correrte. – Leí que las mujeres pueden sentir esto varias veces – Sai susurró en tu oído mientras seguía con su trabajo manual. – Veamos si es verdad – Al momento de terminar de decir eso apretaste las piernas y dejaste libre todo el líquido que tenías acumulado dentro. -AAHHH!... MMMGGHM… - Varias lagrimas salieron de tus ojos y apretaste a Sai entre tus brazos, extasiada de placer. Sin recobrar la compostura, Sai sacó la mano de tu entrepierna y como pudo te bajo lentamente el pantalón. Abriste los ojos cuando escuchaste el broche del suyo abrirse, te daba curiosidad como lucia plenamente. Terminó de bajarse la última prenda y tus ojos quedaron en un trance. Su cuerpo desnudo era mejor que cualquier obra de arte que jamás hubieras visto. Te quedaste embobada ante tal hermosa figura y de nada valió la corrida, porque ya estabas encendida otra vez. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te desagrada? – Preguntó ese dios griego preocupado e ingenuo. Parpadeaste varias veces y te levantaste de la cama, para atraerlo a tu cuerpo y que cayera otra vez encima de ti. – Eres la persona más hermosa que vi en mi vida – Dijiste sinceramente y con un brillo en tus ojos. – Estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo. Puedo hacer miles de retratos, pero la original siempre va a ser la mejor – Lo miraste a los ojos lo más profundo que pudiste y sonreíste como nunca. No cabía duda de que él si sentía cosas.

Mientras lo mirabas profundamente, pasaste tu mano por tu boca y ensalivaste toda la palma. Sai cambio de expresión a una confundida y sonreíste, para después bajarla y encaminarla a su pene.

Al instante que hiciste contacto con su tronco, Sai arrugó toda su cara y pegó su frente a la tuya. – ahh… ahh… - Gemía en voz baja. Te gustó tanto su voz que comenzaste a masturbarlo rápidamente, para poder escuchar más gemidos salir de esa hermosa boca. – Ah… ah… ah… - Suspiraba con más continuidad. El contacto involuntario que hacia la punta de su pene con tu clítoris hacía que también suspiraras de placer. Ambos estaban gimiendo, respirando el mismo aire que salía de uno y entraba en el otro. - ¿Quieres… q-que lo haga? – Preguntó entre suspiros.

Obviando a lo que se refería, asentiste rápidamente, mientras lo atrapabas en un fogoso beso. – Si te molesta algo y quieres que pare, por favor házmelo saber. – Dijo mirándote fijamente, agitado por toda la acción. Asentiste otra vez y le rodeaste el cuello con los brazos. Sai te beso la mejilla y bajo su mano derecha para tantear el espacio húmedo en donde iba a introducirlo. Esto hizo que te retorcieras del placer, pero no dejaste de mirarlo a los ojos ni un segundo. Abrió tus piernas para más acceso y se quedó entre ellas. Tomó su pene y lo pasó varias veces entre medios de tus labios, para que todo ahí abajo se mojara. -Ahh S-sai…- Gemiste mirándolo. Frenó su vaivén y se quedó en el punto perfecto para ir introduciéndolo de a poco.

Sentiste como iba empujando de a poco en tu entrada, y por mojado que estaba igualmente dolía. Sai notó la cara fruncida que tenías y a mitad de camino freno. - ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que lo saque? – Preguntó y abriste los ojos. Varias gotas cayeron de su frente y estaba jadeando. Él también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo en no apresurarse. – N-no… estoy bien, enserio. Sigue por favor. Te diré si algo va mal. – Dijiste sinceramente y besaste rápidamente sus labios. Él asintió y volvió a concentrarse en el asunto.

Se introdujo más adentro tuyo y al entrar completamente apretaste todo su cuerpo. Se quedó un momento quieto y pasó una mano por tu cara para limpiar una lágrima que se había caído. – Ahora va a empezar a sentirse bien. – Dijo y te besó profundamente. Dejó libre una mano y la pasó por el largo de tu cuerpo hacia abajo. – Ahh... – Gemiste al sentir su mano acariciarte toda la vulva. Sai notó el momento en que cerraste los ojos para comenzar a moverse dentro de ti. Estabas experimentando placer y un ligero dolor a la vez. Abriste los ojos y miraste a Sai encima de ti totalmente excitado, moviéndose cada vez más rápido. -Mmm…- Gemía encima de tu cara, frunciendo su cara de placer. Comenzaste a acostumbrarte a la intromisión y el dolor se había esfumado totalmente.

Abriste más las piernas a los lados y Sai lo tomó como una invitación a ir más profundo. -AHHGG… S-SAI MMMM. T-TE AMO…. TE AMO… - Suspirabas en su boca, besándolo de vez en cuando, mientras te embestía fuertemente. Sus cuerpos iban en total sincronía y la cama debajo de ustedes les seguía el ritmo. La habitación estaba sumida en sus gemidos y el ruido de sus cuerpos sudados chocando. – V-valio la pena… leer t-tanto – Dijo Sai totalmente colorado.

Sus caderas aumentaron más la velocidad dejando ver que ya estaba a punto de reventar. - ¡AHH… AAAH! – Gritabas más. Te penetraba rápidamente y todavía seguía frotando tu clítoris con fuerza. - ¡S-sai… no puedo…! – Gemiste, abriendo la boca para que te entrara mucho más aire. – Y-yo tampoco – Dijo más tranquilo, pero no menos agitado.

Se apegó totalmente a tu cuerpo y te abrazó con ambos brazos. Sus caderas no dejaron de embestirte y no pudiste hacer más que arañarle su pálida piel. Se acercó a tu rostro y comenzaron a besarse desenfrenadamente, mientras más saliva salía de sus bocas. – ¡S-SAI…! – Gritaste por última vez y un grito ronco excitante salió de lo profundo de su garganta.

Una última profunda estocada y Sai explotó dentro tuyo, dándote una sensación de éxtasis que nuca experimentaste. – ¡AAAH! ¡T-TE AMO…! MMMMG- Gritaste y te corriste con su longitud todavía en tu cuerpo.

Lo viste a los ojos y no resististe besarlo una vez más, antes de que él cayera desplomado encima de ti. Respirando como un loco. – Si esto que sentí fue placer, entonces me encanto. Espero que haya sido igual para ti. – Te susurró en el odio, y tendió un brazo buscando una fina sábana para taparlos a ambos, porque el calor de Konoha seguía siendo infernal. – Lo siento por mi intolerancia, también me encanto Sai – Le besaste la coronilla de la cabeza y se quedaron dormidos en esa posición.

.

Al otro día, ambos caminaron por la aldea y varias miradas se posaron en ustedes. Sai cambió la expresión de su rostro por una confundida y te miró. – ¿Por qué nos miran tanto? – Preguntó ingenuo. Sonreíste para tus adentros y le besaste la mejilla. – Debe ser que nos envidian. – Dijiste bromeando, agradeciendo que Sai no se dio cuenta de que tenía el cuello lleno de marcas rojas.


	2. Kiba

No se dejen engañar por el comienzo. Va a haber mucho hard. ^^

 **Kiba.**

Últimamente estuviste pasando mucho tiempo con Shino, más que nada porque era totalmente interesante y misterioso, por supuesto te daba curiosidad la gente así. Te levantaste de la banca en la que estabas sentada una tarde en la aldea y fuiste a su encuentro diario.

-Hola – Le dijiste a Shino cuando lo viste jugando con sus insectos en silencio. - ¿Otra vez tu aquí?... veo que ya se te hizo costumbre. – Susurró con su voz baja y sonó molesto por ello, pero sabías que por dentro no lo sentía así. – Sabes que nada de lo que me digas va a hacer que me vaya ¿Cierto? – Sonreíste para molestarlo aún más. Él asintió y suspiró. Te sentaste en el pasto a su lado y te apegaste a él por el único motivo que su voz era muy baja y casi no oías cuando hablaba. Lo miraste con los ojos brillantes y esperaste hasta que comenzara a contarte cualquiera de sus geniales relatos. Pero su voz nunca salió, porque unos ladridos lo detuvieron antes de que comenzara a hablar.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? – Gruño Kiba entre dientes mientras se acercaba con Akamaru. - ¿¡Por qué demonios me mentiste!? – Gritó y te levantaste del pasto, al igual que tu acompañante. Intentaste hablar varias veces, pero él simplemente no paraba de gritar. - ¡Todas las últimas semanas que estuviste "ocupada", ¿¡Era para encontrarte con él!? – Kiba estaba totalmente exaltado mientras que el gran Akamaru se había recostado a tu lado, que, aunque su dueño estaba totalmente alterado, él sabía la realidad de la situación. – … Mejor me voy. – Dijo Shino susurrando. - ¡NO! ¡No te vas a ningún lado! – Le gritó Kiba fuera de sus cabales. Se acercó a él con la intención de atacarlo, pero al instante te metiste en el medio. - ¿¡Eres idiota!? ¿Qué creías que le ibas a hacer a tu compañero? – Le gritaste, frenándolo en el pecho. – Si, mejor vete Shino, hablamos después. – Giraste la cabeza y sonreíste, con un novio totalmente hirviendo de la rabia. – Claro. – Susurró y asintió. Al instante ya había desaparecido.

\- ¡Ves! ¡Lo haces de nuevo! – Gritó una vez más totalmente rojo. Apretó los dientes y le dio un puñetazo al árbol que tenía más cerca, partiéndolo al medio. Akamaru notó ese comportamiento en su dueño y se interpuso en el medio de ustedes dos. Kiba se acercó de vuelta a tu lado, pero su perro no lo dejo avanzar más ya que lo miraba mostrándole los dientes mientras gruñía. Acariciaste la cabeza de Akamaru como de costumbre ya que siempre era de esa forma contigo. Kiba parpadeó varias veces y se dio cuenta del estado de su perro. Sabía que ya estaba cruzando el límite así que respiro profundamente e intentó recobrar la compostura. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – Te preguntó mucho más calmado. – Por esta razón. – Suspiraste. – Mira cómo te has puesto sólo con habernos visto juntos. ¿Realmente crees que te haría algo así? ¿Y con tu compañero de equipo? – Kiba te escuchó detenidamente y comenzó a sobarse la cabeza. – Sabes que no puedo controlarlo, es más fuerte que yo, el que invadan mi territorio, mi sobreprotección se activa. Eres mía y con solo pensar en otra persona tocándote o que esté así de cerca como lo estabas con Shino… - Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños, recordando. – Lo sé. Yo más que nadie Kiba. – Le dijiste y acariciaste su mejilla izquierda, tomándolo por sorpresa. Para ese momento, Akamaru se había sentado a un lado, no muy lejos de ustedes.

\- Shino es genial contando historias, y siempre me cuenta una nueva. Al principio fue casualidad, pero luego le insistí demasiado para que hablara más conmigo. No quería acercarse a mí y me ignoraba, creo que sé la razón. – Dijiste mirándolo, obviando la situación. – Pero después de unos cuantos días, noté que a él le gusta que lo escuchen y tal vez dar consejos, es una gran persona y se está convirtiendo en un amigo. Pero no pasa nada más que eso Kiba. – Lo miraste a los ojos sinceramente y él paró la nariz para olerte. - ¿Realmente tienes que olerme para saber que no estoy mintiendo? – Le preguntaste fingiendo molestia. – No, claro que no. – Dijo riendo y te abrazó con ese gran cuerpo que tenía. – Aun así, no me has dicho por qué estaban tan cerca. – Dijo en tu oído, con un puchero. - ¿Estas bromeando? – Dijiste abrazándolo aún más, resignándote de que siempre iba a ser igual. – Sabes que la voz de Shino es muy baja, quería escuchar con detenimiento la historia que ALGUIEN interrumpió. – Se separaron y rieron. – Lo siento. – Dijo con la cabeza gacha, como un perro mojado. Acariciaste su cabeza y él se apegó a tu mano. – Lo sé. Vas a tener que trabajar en ello. Y discúlpate con Shino cuando lo veas. – Dijiste. Él asintió y te rodeó la cintura, atrayéndote para robarte un beso. Se quedaron unos segundos así y antes de separarse, te mordió el labio inferior. – Mm, tan dulce. – Dijo lamiéndose los colmillos. Te sonrojaste un poco, pero al instante te diste cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo. – Kiba, tenemos que irnos. En unas horas tenemos que estar en el bar de siempre para vernos con los chicos, ¿Recuerdas? – Tomaste tu mochila del piso y comenzaste a caminar. – Gracias amigo, y lo siento mucho. – Llegaste a escuchar de Kiba. Te giraste y viste como se había agachado para acariciar a Akamaru, y este le respondió con unos ladridos. Sonreíste para tu interior y el gran perro comenzó a correr feliz hacia tu dirección. – Wow, Akamaru realmente te quiere. Parece que ya no es más mi perro. – Dijo tu novio riendo mientras se rascaba la nuca. – Y sí. Tiene que ser así, además ya casi soy parte del clan Inuzuka. – Sonreíste y le guiñaste un ojo. Kiba al instante se sonrojó por la sorpresa. – Claro. – Dijo ya a tu lado, tomando tu mano. Ibas caminando con Kiba a un lado y Akamaru en el otro. Realmente te podías imaginar una vida así.

Llegaron al lugar al que siempre se encontraban después de las misiones y ya había un par de sus amigos ahí. Kiba y tú saludaron a todos y se sentaron juntos en la gran mesa. – ¿Está todo en orden? – Preguntó Shino apareciendo de la nada atrás de ustedes, como hace siempre. – Si – Sonreíste feliz y Shino asintió inexpresivo. Kiba te besó la cabeza y se levantó para hablar con su compañero. Se alejaron unos metros, pero igual podías escuchar algo de lo que decían. – Lo siento Shino, realmente no quería hacerte daño. – Escuchaste decir a Kiba, que le palmeaba un hombro a su camarada. – Lo sé, no importa. Sabía que ibas a ponerte así, por eso tampoco dije nada. – Dijo totalmente tranquilo. – Si, ya entendí todo y enserio lo siento. No me molesta que pases tiempo con ella, sé que nunca me harías algo así. – Terminó de decir Kiba y Shino asintió. Los viste regresar a la mesa como si nada, pero antes de que tu novio pudiera sentarse a tu lado, llegó Hinata y lo arrastró con ella. – H-hola Kiba, oí que en la última misión que te asignaron solo te habías lastimado un poco, quería ver que estuvieras bien. – Ella hizo que se sentara a su lado enfrente tuyo y al hablar comenzó a mover sus grandes pechos en la cara de Kiba. En ese momento los últimos que faltaban ya habían llegado y ahora la mesa estaba toda rodeada de ustedes.

Tenías a Naruto a un lado y a Choji del otro, así que te estabas riendo como loca, era inevitable reírse con eso dos. Pero obviamente no podías dejar de mirar a Kiba, que te estaba ignorando totalmente y seguía cómodamente hablando con su compañera de equipo que, aunque ella se le pegara encima él no la alejaba. Puede ser que no fueras posesiva como él, pero inconscientemente también te estabas muriendo de los celos.

Pensaste por unos momentos más, y luego de haber tomado varios tragos se te ocurrió una forma de vengarte de la escena que te había hecho antes. La noche recién comenzaba.

Te sacaste el calzado derecho y sigilosamente pasaste el pie por su pierna, subiendo lentamente por su rodilla. Kiba en un segundo levantó la vista e hicieron contacto visual en el momento. Sonreíste pícaramente, pensando "venganza" y él te rogó con los ojos que no hicieras nada. Pero obviamente caso no le ibas a hacer. Tonteaste con su pierna por unos minutos y apoyaste rápidamente tu pie en su entrepierna cuando lo notaste desprevenido. - ¿E- Estas bien Kiba? – Le preguntó Hinata cuando pegó un salto y todos se lo quedaron mirando. – S-sí. – Contestó mientras se rascaba la nuca. Te hiciste la desentendida y seguiste hablando con los chicos. No querías mirarlo mucho a la cara.

Comenzaste a frotar en círculos por arriba del pantalón y luego de un rato sentiste como sus piernas se tensaban. Algo grande tan familiar para ti estaba creciendo entre sus piernas, sonreíste para tus adentros y seguiste moviendo el pie. Seguiste hablando normalmente con los chicos y sonriendo a lo que decían. Kiba comenzó a temblar un poco y no pudiste evitar mirarlo. Te quedaste un poco sorprendida al ver que estaba con el ceño fruncido y unos grandes colmillos salían de su boca amenazantes. Apoyó las manos en la mesa ruidosamente con intención de levantarse, pero siguió en su lugar. Lo miraste confundida y sentiste la mirada de alguien posada en ti. Giraste a la izquierda y notaste como Shikamaru estaba mirándote sonriente, con las manos debajo de la mesa. Deberías haberlo sabido, el estratega no era ningún idiota, se había dado cuenta de todo y además te estaba ayudando con su posesión de sombra, sosteniendo a Kiba. Le sonreíste de regreso y seguiste con tus asuntos, tu novio no se iba a mover de ahí.

Hinata y Sai le estaban preguntando si se encontraba bien, pero el resto seguía en lo suyo. Kiba pidió un poco de agua y Sai fue a traerle. Hinata se veía preocupada así que se acercó a medirle la temperatura de la frente, paseándole esos enormes pechos en su cara. Con rabia, apretaste más su entrepierna y empezaste a mover el pie mucho más rápido. – Y-yo estoy bien Hinata, n-no pasa nada. – Dijo Kiba entre dientes. Notabas que intentaba moverse, pero cualquier intento era inútil. Shikamaru notó cuando Sai le trajo el agua y bajó su posesión de sombras a sólo los pies. Notaste que Kiba estaba mucho más relajado y bajó la cabeza entre sus brazos. Suspirando levemente, mientras seguías con tu trabajo ahí abajo. Él ya se había dado cuenta que era inútil ir contra la corriente. Los que tenía a su lado se veían preocupados, pero Kiba los alejó un poco. Te concentraste en tu pie y lo moviste rápido pero sigilosamente, ya que habías notado como Kiba se estaba retorciendo abajo. Hiciste varios círculos en su gran erecto pene hasta que sentiste como ese lugar se ponía húmedo. -K-kiba, ¡Estas transpirando! ¿E-enserio te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó Hinata. – S-si Hinata, ¡Enserio! – Lo último lo dijo en un grito ahogado.  
Lo viste jadear violentamente e intentando recobrar el aire. Mostró los colmillos una vez más y notaste que ya era suficiente. Sacaste el pie y volviste a ponerte la sandalia. Kiba se tomó toda el agua y se calmó bastante rápido, intentó mirarte, pero le corriste la cara y te hiciste la distraída.

Luego de ese pequeño castigo, la noche siguió tranquilamente a excepción de Kiba, que miraba a Shikamaru con ganas de matarlo, y éste solo le respondía con suspiros aburridos sin interés.

Ya era hora de irse y todos se estaban despidiendo de todos. – Kiba, estuviste muy callado hoy datebayo, ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien? – Le preguntó Naruto que ya se había parado con intención de irse. – Si Naruto, estoy perfecto – Dijo Kiba sonriendo como siempre. Naruto se despidió de ti y de los otros y lo viste marcharse con Sakura. Todos estaban parándose, pero Kiba seguía estático en su lugar, y al instante te diste cuenta por qué. Te paraste y te acercaste a él, luego de horas sin haberse visto. Te sentaste a su lado, porque finalmente Hinata se había ido, obviamente sin antes restregarle los senos a Kiba. - ¿Está muy mal? – Le preguntaste, señalando lo obvio. – Fíjate por ti misma. – Dijo Kiba algo enojado. Sonreíste en tus adentros por cómo lucía y bajaste tu mano para ver si su pantalón se había manchado mucho. Obviamente estaba peor de lo que creías, antes de hacer eso habías olvidado que Kiba eyaculaba a montones. Acomodaste sus pantalones un poco y notaste que su pene seguía duro como una roca, te quedaste totalmente sorprendida y además ahora te dabas cuenta porque obviamente estaba tan callado y la vergüenza que hubiera sentido si alguien lo veía con esa mancha ahí si iba a ocuparse de ese asunto al baño. – Vamos. – Le dijiste seria mientras te levantabas. – Ya están todos afuera esperándonos. – Agregaste y Kiba asintió. – Quédate pegado a mí. – Le dijiste y te pusiste delante de su imponente cuerpo. Caminaste segura hasta la salida y él lo hizo como pudo. Los chicos estaban comentando unas cosas afuera y otros ya se habían ido.  
\- Bueno chicos, nosotros ya nos vamos. – Dijo Kiba detrás de ti, tomándote de la cintura y clavando disimuladamente su gran poste en tu trasero. - ¿Ya se van? – Dijo Shikamaru. – Esta bien, espero la hayan pasado bien y Kiba ve al hospital, que hace rato te veías muy mal. – Suspiró y notaste como le sonreía pícaramente y luego te guiñaba el ojo a ti. Todos los que quedaban asintieron de acuerdo y tú le devolviste la sonrisa a Shikamaru. – Yo me encargaré, gracias chicos, nos vemos. – Dijiste y ambos le dieron la espalda y se alejaron. – No creas que esto se terminó acá. Sabes jugaste con fuego hace rato– Dijo Kiba mientras te clavaba una mordida suave en la oreja. – ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué no me iba a vengar de la escena que me hiciste antes? ¿Qué me iba a dar igual verte así con Hinata? – Dijiste entre pícara y decaída. – Sabes que no podía ver a ninguna otra en la forma que te veo. – Dijo en tu oído roncamente. – Y Hinata… ¿Crees que no me di cuenta como estabas? Me encantas por eso. – Chupó tu lóbulo y tus piernas flaquearon. – Me encanta cuando te pones así por mí. – Siguió diciendo Kiba entre mordidas.

Caminaron en la oscuridad de la noche y fueron en dirección a su casa, que por suerte hacía poco que vivía solo.

Ibas a abrir su puerta, pero el peso de su cuerpo se acumuló al tuyo. Te apretó contra la pared y comenzó a jadear en tu cuello. – K-kiba, ni siquiera entramos todavía. – Intentaste decir racionalmente, sin querer caer en su rudeza. – Lo sé, pero me tuviste toda la noche así, no aguanto más. – Gruñó en tu cuello y apoyó su aún húmeda entrepierna en tu trasero por segunda vez. Comenzaste a mover tus caderas al compás de sus semi estocadas y a la vez intentabas abrir la puerta, pero te era difícil y más cuando comenzó a besarte el cuello por atrás. – Aah – Gemiste y un "Clic" se escuchó, la puerta se abrió y Kiba te alzó cuando te despreviniste. Rodeaste las piernas en su cintura y él cerró la puerta de una patada. Ahora sí. Comenzaron a besarse desesperadamente y Kiba mientras tanto seguía clavándote su erección. – Aaah K-kiba – Suspiraste entre besos. Se separaron y él finalmente te mostró esos colmillos bestiales que tanto te gustaban, se lamió los labios y se pegó a tu cuello otra vez. – Eres toda mía. – Lo oíste decir debajo de ti, mientras te mordía y chupaba en donde seguramente iban a dejar unas notables marcas al otro día. - ¿De quién eres? – Preguntó meneando las caderas para rozar su erección con tu ahora húmeda vagina. – ¡T-toda tuya Kiba! ¡Tuya! – Gemías a los gritos. Aún encima de él te apoyó contra la pared más cercana y te desenganchaste de su cuello para poder sacarte la molesta camiseta que traías. Kiba te ayudó con una mano y al instante clavó sus colmillos en tus pechos, mordisqueando tus pezones como si fueran caramelos, sin dejar todavía de menear las caderas. – Mmm como me gustan, como me gustas toda. – Seguía diciendo ahora entre tus senos. En ese momento estabas tironeando de sus cabellos por la oleada de placer que te estaba proporcionando.

Luego de unos momentos, te sostuvo con una sola mano y como pudo se bajó los pantalones hasta la pantorrilla, incluida la ropa interior toda pegajosa por lo de antes. Te desabrochó el cinturón con las armas shinobis y te bajaste de su cuerpo para sacarte lo que te quedaba de ropa. Duró un segundo, porque al instante ya estabas con las piernas en su cintura otra vez. Kiba escupió su mano y juntó su frente a la tuya, mientras te volvía a besar metió su mano entre tus piernas y comenzó a acariciar brutalmente tu feminidad. Pegaste un salto al contacto de su mano mojada y al instante se mescló con tu humedad. Cuando él notó que ya estabas totalmente dispuesta viste como pasó una mano en su gran pene y sin pensarlo dos veces lo incrustó brutalmente en tu interior. Pegaste un grito ahogado que fue callado por un beso. Kiba no se hizo esperar y al instante comenzó a embestirte contra la pared rápidamente. Lo apretaste fuertemente contra tu cuerpo, pero tuviste que separarte por sus labios por tu necesidad de gemir alto. – Mmm AHH SI ASÍ KIBA, ASÍ… - Gritabas sin control. - ¿Queres más? Me tuviste esperando mucho tiempo. – Gruñó en tu cuello mientras incrementaba la velocidad de sus embestidas a una humanamente imposible. – Sí… MÁS MAS KIBA, MMM. – Jadeaste. Definitivamente escuchar a Kiba gruñendo en tus oídos te encendía mil veces más, porque su voz ronca te volvía loca. Ambos estaban todos sudados y al contacto con el otro era inevitable que un hilo pegajoso se quedara conectado.

Kiba te embistió profundamente y te tomó con ambos brazos para bajarte y girarte. Clavó tu cabeza contra la pared y siguió penetrándote rápidamente, pasó sus grandes manos por tu espalda y tomó tu cabello tironeándotelo, como te gusta. – Mmm Kiba, mhgg. – Gemías con la mejilla pegada a la pared de la entrada, porque ni siquiera habían llegado a la habitación. Soltó tu cabello y lo corrió para dejarse lugar en tu cuello. Pegó su pecho completamente a tu espalda y siguió haciéndote marcas en la nuca, mientras pasaba su mano derecha a tu vagina. Estabas temblando porque no podías resistir tanto placer. – Mmm, KIBA ERES TAN BUENO, MMHGG. – Gritaste más fuerte. Kiba alentó sus embestidas y te incorporaste para tirarte en el piso boca arriba. Abriste las piernas y le rogaste a Kiba con la mirada que te penetrara. Él no te hizo esperar y se abalanzó encima de ti. Te penetró rápidamente y ambos se miraron después de unos segundos. – Ahh, t-te amo Kiba, te amo, soy tuya y eres mío. – Intentaste decir mientras se movía en tu interior. – Toda mía, y yo soy todo tuyo. T-todo. – Dijo roncamente mientras clavabas tus uñas en su espalda. – Y-ya estoy cerca. – Dijo frunciendo el ceño y mostrando sus colmillos. Te penetró duramente y te dio una última estocada profunda hasta que sentiste los chorros de semen rebalsar tu vagina. – Mggm. – Gimió Kiba en tu oído. – Te amo. – Dijo y te besó una vez más. Siguió chuponeándote y encaminó sus labios por tu cuello e hizo un camino con la lengua por la mitad de tu estomago hasta tu entrepierna. Posó su boca entre tus labios bajos y devoró tu vulva de un solo mordisco. Apretaste los ojos fuertemente y posaste tus manos en sus cabellos, haciendo presión para que chupara más profundo. – Ahh Kiba, no aguanto mmm. – Gemiste y te viniste en su cara mientras lamía toda tu longitud como un helado. Lo tomaste de la cabeza y jadeando le diste un beso profundo, mezclando todas sus esencias. Kiba se levantó y tomó una manta, se cubrió con ella y te llamo para que te sentaras entre sus piernas. Fuiste en cuatro patas hasta donde estaba él y te metiste en la manta. Él te abrazó y comenzó a lamer los restos de sudor que quedaron en tu frente y cien. Lo besaste una vez más y te acurrucaste mientras apoyaba su nariz en tu cabello, como hacía siempre para tener contacto con tu olor y poder dormir. Te sentías exhausta y por un momento agradeciste que Akamaru se había quedado con Hana. Sonreíste y te reíste por la relación de dominación que tenías con él, te encantaba que fueran así. Cerraste los ojos y te quedaste tranquila con la respiración de él encima de ti y su gran pecho en tu espalda.

Al otro día te juntaste con Shino como de costumbre y llegaste al lugar caminando como podías. – Me alegra que no se hayan peleado. – Dijo Shino inexpresivo como siempre. Te acercaste disimuladamente para que no notara que estabas un poco renga y te sentaste a su lado. – Deberías cubrir eso, ¿No te duele? – Te preguntó. Lo miraste confundida y luego recordaste todas las marcas alrededor de tu cuello. Sentiste tus mejillas calentarse y miraste hacia otro lado.

Sentiste algo cubrir tus hombros y levantaste la vista. Shino había puesto su campera y te miraba con lo que casi parecía una sonrisa. Le sonreíste felizmente y cerraste la campera que te cubrió hasta la boca. Pensaste como se iba a poner Kiba al notar que tenías el olor de Shino en tu cuerpo, pero sonreíste porque sabías que ibas a tener otra noche espectacular con esa bestia.


End file.
